


The Nature of a Man

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [72]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Greek Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos





	The Nature of a Man

Warrick Buller opened his eyes blearily to see where he was.

Warrick had been serving as First Officer on one of Her Majesty's Cutters. As a second son of a Noble family, the Royal Navy was one of the paths open to him for personal glory.

And so, with some work on his part, his father had agreed to buy him a commission.

He had been serving in Her Majesty's Fleet for seven years and had done so with distinction.

His ship had been assigned to the duty of assisting the other ships assigned in attempting to stop the transport of Africans as slaves to the New World. Importing slaves was illegal in both American and other places. But still some attempted to sneak through.

The flow had been shut down to a trickle, but it was still going on.

Unfortunately, the last ship they encountered had hired Privateers to protect their passage and his ship had engaged. While both Privateers had been destroyed and the transport turned back, his ship had been mightily damaged and then, despite heroic efforts by the crew, had foundered.

The ships boats had been filled with the seamen and officers for pickup from one of the larger ships but Warrick, through a freak accident, been knocked overboard and he assumed he was presumed lost.

He remembered grabbing on to some of the wreckage of the privateers they had defeated but he had then succumbed to exhaustion.

Now, looking around, he could not reconcile the place he now found himself. Rather that the dreary Atlantic, this seemed one of the lush islands he had heard described from the Pacific Ocean.

It just did not compute. He looked out and saw that the seas were calm and beautiful.

Knowing that if he did nothing he would die, Warrick slowly gathered himself up to try to look for a fresh water source - in this heat, lack of water would kill him faster than anything else.

As he made his way toward the tree line, however, his progress was interrupted.

Very quickly, several very tall, very beautiful, very strong-looking women had surrounded him. Each carried a bow and quiver and some also had swords and knifes.

"Hello?" he tried to speak to them. "I am Naval Officer Warrick Buller of Her Majesties Royal Navy."

The lead woman, blonde, said something to him in an angry tone but it was not a language he recognized. A couple of the words sounded familiar but their meaning escaped him.

"Does anyone here speak English?"

The woman started screaming at him and she pointed her dagger. He didn't know what to do. However, the other women parted and path opened toward the trees. The leader yelled at him and pointed in that direction. Carefully he followed her apparent directions.

The Warrior women walked with him as though escorting him as a prisoner and he quickly gathered he _was_, in fact, their prisoner.

When they got to a clearing, he was forced to stop and get on his knees.

At a word from the leader, a water-skin was thrown to him which he was grateful for. The women took on the look of waiting as one ran off further into the trees.

Apparently, they were requesting orders from higher up. He hoped that whomever was in charge was able to understand him.

Very soon, what could only be described as a squad of Warrior women led by one who appeared to be a leader appeared.

He was made to kneel as she stood imperiously before him. Unfortunately, he didn't understand him any better than the others he did not understand her.

It was also very obvious that they had no concern for him whatsoever. In fact, he had the distinct feeling he was being judged – and whatever decisions were made were going against him.

Suddenly, the woman screamed at him. One of the women guarding him knocked him over and the other drew her sword. Knowing there was little he could do, he started praying to his maker for his placement in paradise rather than damnation.

However, even as the leader of the women was about to order the sword dropped, there was an interruption. A single word was heard: "_Hold_!"

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, had arrived on a beautiful island which he did not recognized. Surprisingly, he had arrived standing on a wood panel which was apparently debris from a wooden ship.

Shrugging, he had began walking and was about to step off the wood onto the ground when he had a sudden feeling of … well, it seemed to be a poor idea.

He could have done his "godly power" thing and sussed out what was happening, but decided on a different tack: He would inspect the island with his normal magical and visual senses. Feeling a foreboding about stepping on the ground, he did use his ability to forge a piece of the wood into a broom. He accioed straw for the head.

Applying Firebolt-level enchantments, Harry took off and hovered over the area he had found himself. Before searching, Harry performed a disillusionment charm on himself and the broom. His charms were, after all, much better than a mortal wizards.

He had found the settlement and noticed something peculiar: No men. The women were also all of the Warrior type from what he could see, and all of them quite beautiful.

From his Wizarding studies as well as stories from other worlds he had seen, he recalled the story of the Amazons. He knew why it had felt wrong to step onto the ground: No man was allowed into the Island where the Amazons lives. In Ancient times, Amazons had lived in various cities and rules an area in the Middle East. No men were allowed. But they had been attacked at various times and forced to submit at one point.

The Greek Goddesses had then arranged for an Island where the Amazons were taken: Themyscira, also known as Paradise Island.

The Greek Goddesses Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite had arranged for this for the souls of women who had been killed by men to be placed on this island. They were given immortality, great physical strength, highly acute senses, beauty, wisdom, and love for one another. In exchange they were to be teachers of the things that the various Goddesses championed: Virtue, love, and gender-equality.

As a rule, the avoided "Man's World" and kept to themselves. Their Island was said to be found in many places and many seas but was always best avoided so as to now anger the Warriors women.

Themyscira was truly a paradise – if one was a women. For men, it was a death sentence.

While he was watching, he saw an Amazon rush into the main village/town. Soon, he saw the Queen and several others rush off. Curious, he followed them.

Sighing, he saw the problem when they arrived: There was a man there. He looked like a sailor from the past and it was obvious that he was not there of his own accord. Although Hippolyta ordered him to answer, it was obvious that the man didn't speak her language. He spoke English – she was speaking Ancient Greek. Finally, she ordered her Warriors to kill him.

To Harry, this seemed a waste. It was obvious that the man wasn't there intentionally and the lack of compassion for an obviously lost soul grated on him a bit. And so, before the final order, he called, "Hold!" and willed it to be understood in any language.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta saw the man before her freeze as though he was now unaware of his circumstance. She whirled from her position to see who had spoken. That it had been a _male_ voice made it all the more disagreeable.

Finally, she saw a sight which took her aback for a moment. Hovering in the air upon a simple broom was a man in odd clothing, looking at her and the rest with some concern and interest.

"Who are you to interfere with me? And why are you here where a man's tread is a death sentence?"

The man looked at her for a moment before replying, "Now as to your second point: I would mention that I am not, in fact, on the island. I am hovering above it – I have not taken one step upon the ground. And as far as the first part: I am Harry Potter, wizard. Or at least I was born that as such."

Hipployta's eyes narrowed. "That implies that you are something else now. And what is that?"

"Well, now I am known as Marek Ilumian. And I am a God."

This did not cause Hippolyta to back down. "A God you may be, but not _my_ God. I answer to Artemis and her sisters. I am Queen here and I enforce the laws. I will not countenance outside interference in a matter that is _my_ responsibility. Unfreeze the man so that justice can be served."

Harry shook his head slightly. "While I am not your God, I would argue that this is not justice. Yes – it is a man and he is on the island. But it appears, from his dress and bearing, that it was not his choice. Under these circumstances, I would think that mercy is a virtue that might be appropriate. Are not your people a teacher of virtue?"

Hippolyta actually considered that for a long moment, but finally answered, "Mercy is for those that deserve it. And this one does not."

"And why is that?"

"Because it is a _man_." The hatred in her voice was obvious. "Men are controlled by their base desires. I am certain, given the chance, this one would run amuck in this place, despoiling my Warriors at every chance. It is only because he is weaker than we that prevents him from exacting his treachery. I will not allow this violation to stand when I can protect future women by only following our law."

Harry blinked at that argument. "Perhaps he is a good man? While men do have base desires, we are taught to control them and I would argue that the average man would not do as you claim."

"I do not believe it." Hippolyta was adamant.

Harry considered a moment. "Then I propose a test, to see who is right: You, with the idea that no man can be trusted when given the upper hand; or me, with my idea that a good man can withhold his base nature if he chooses."

Hippolyta considered that. "And whom will we test this on?"

"I propose that I bring you with me to Man's world. We shall find a place where people often indulge in their base natures – where it expected. We shall find an average but good man of my choice in such a place and we shall see if he can control this base nature you claim."

"And you will not influence the man?"

"I will not. You shall test him, but must do exactly as I ask – I will remain invisible to all but you. I will also promise that even if the man fails, you shall not suffer unwanted sexual contact – I will interceded beforehand. I guarantee your safety. If this man fails, then we shall return and I will say no more as you enact your laws. If this man passes, you shall consider if there is another way before deciding what to do?"

"I may still order him killed."

"I will take that chance. I am a God of Free Will and I will not interfere with yours – as soon as I know that you are aware of all factors and are not blinded by untested prejudice."

"Very well. What do I do?"

Harry moved until he was hovering before her, his side to her position. "Sit behind me and we shall travel from here under my power. My Godly given word you shall return to only a moment after we leave and that your virtue shall remain safe and protected."

Hippolyta nodded. Uncomfortable she was, but she was a Warrior Queen and she would not quail before the unknown.

She gingerly got on behind the God. "At least grab my coat for stability, if you do not wish to embrace me from behind." She grabbed either side of his leather jacket. "Okay – Hold on!"

* * *

Harry mentally searched out for a man who would fit the test that he was going to give. However, he found something immediately that pissed him off. He controlled his time and space manipulation until he arrived to where he and Hippolyta needed to be.

The two were visible only to each other. "Hippolyta. While there are good men, I do know that there are men who are as you describe. When searching for the man I would have you test, I found this time and place. In just a few minutes, there will be a man who will attempt to force a woman just behind that building. We will assist her and ensure the man is punished."

Hippolyta took on a vengeful look. "I will eviscerate the man!"

"No. In this place, killing is illegal unless a life is in the balance. While you can attack him for what he about to do, you must not kill him. I will be changing your physical appearance so that it blends in with this time and I will give you enough knowledge directly into your mind so that you will not stand out." Harry took on a vicious grin.

"But as a God of Free Will, a man forcing a woman offends me. So I will allow you to, with you fists and knowledge of weaponless conflict incapacitate him. We will then ensure those responsible for public safety can take the man away for punishment. Do you understand?"

Hippolyta did not like these limits – she felt killing the man was justified. But this was not her world and so she agreed. Harry changed her so that she was exactly the same shape but smaller. What had been an extremely attractive Warrior at 6 foot 4 inches was a still very attractive woman of 5' 4" – but much more compact. Her clothes also changed into a blouse and jeans.

Harry magically gave her a translation charm – she would sound like a foreigner but not out of the ordinary. He created a small purse in her pocket which had identification which would identify her as a Swedish woman visiting America. This particular bar was in New York.

Harry also magically arranged for something that was innovative but present in this time: A video camera providing surveillance. The bar owner would remember having installed a set of cameras to combat against anyone trying to rob him or his customers. It would ensure there was sufficient evidence that Hippolyta would not have to come back as a witness.

"Okay. Your name is Lyta Pappa. The name on your identification is Hippolyta but you will tell the girl you assist to call you Lyta. I have given you a family name of Pappa means Female Priest in Greek – as you as technically the High Priestess for your people. You have small purse in your pocket there. It contains some local money and a card which identifies you when the authorities ask. You are visiting from your native Greece on vacation and will be going home tomorrow. Any questions?"

She shook her head briefly, adjusting her mindset from ruthless killer to defender of the weak.

Soon, both could hear the sounds of protest from a female voice and Harry let her go at it, keeping himself disillusioned.

Hippolyta stalked into the alley. "Let that girl go!" she yelled in accented English.

The man who had been holding down a woman snarled back, "Get out of here, Bitch. This is none of your concern." He smirked. "Unless you want a taste too."

Hippolyta snarled and jumped forward. The man abruptly dropped the girl, trying to protect himself with a small knife, but Hippolyta was too fast. With a quick chop to knock the knife from his hand and a roundhouse kick which knocked him out, the man was soon out of commission.

"Are you okay?" she asked the woman on the ground.

The girl, who appeared to be just twenty-one or so, was in tears. "He was trying to rape me!"

Still invisible to most Harry whispered so that only Hippolyta could here. "Tell her to come with you and bang on the door. An employee will open it. Ask the worker to call the police about a rapist."

Hippolyta did as directed.

Very soon, a New York police car was there and a woman and a man in uniform took care of things. They bought her story about being a visitor and the owner of the bar was cooperative about turning over the surveillance tape. It would clearly show the man's actions and the knife.

It took two hours, but Hippolyta was finally allowed to leave. Harry quickly took her elsewhere.

She had a confused look. "What is concerning you?"

"The man who owned the establishment. His reaction I did not understand."

"What was wrong with his reaction?"

She looked at Harry and said, "He thanked me for 'taking care of the scum' and told me I would be welcome to drink for free at his establishment. He did not side with the man who he told those local Warrior-police was his cousin."

"Why is that confusing?"

"He professed happiness that his family member was taken away for punishment."

Harry nodded. "The bar owner is a good man. To him, forcing a woman is wrong. He was more concerned about the woman being safe than protecting his kin. It is not uncommon in this time."

"It is not as I expected a man to act."

Harry nodded. "But it is how I expected him to act – it was proper for this society. Even if many would protect their family just because of obligation, many others would act as he did. He acted according to his own moral sense of right and wrong. I left the equipment for him as a reward. In two weeks time, his bar will be robbed. The criminal will be caught because of the equipment he now remembers buying even if I created it for him. It is his reward for doing right."

Hippolyta pondered this as Harry flew her to another bar.

* * *

Harry and his guest looked at the undulating sea of men and women dancing, many planning on indulging their physical desires as they could. Hippolyta was almost overwhelmed the sight.

She watched as various women and men paired off and left, their purpose obvious.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked.

"Here is where we will test a man," Harry smiled.

"Which man?"

Harry pointed to one man sitting at the bar, drinking and watching the women dance. His desire was obvious, but it was also obvious that he was not so charismatic or as confident as other men.

"First, I will allow you to feel a sense of his 'base desires' as you so name then, so that you know that this is man like any other. Brace yourself."

Hippolyta nodded curtly. Harry did as he said he would and Hipplyta, being unfamiliar with male lust, was staggered for a moment.

After a moment of allowing her to regain herself, Harry asked, "Would you gauge this a man whom is feeling base desires?"

Her face was one of disgust as she nodded. "He should be killed for what he imagines doing to those women."

Harry almost sighed. "Well, we will test him. You will go and sit near him and order a whiskey. He will begin to talk to you. You will tell him that you are a local college student but are looking for a night of fun – sex without obligation. You agree that with his base desires that he will have no objection to taking you to his home and acting as a man would?"

She nodded. "He will give in to his base nature. After seeing his mind, I know this to be true."

"I will go with you, invisible. I will tell you to act a certain way and say certain things. The test will occur in the man's home. I guarantee you, however, that you shall not be forced to submit. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

Barry Waters, local man and resident of New York, watched the club. The women were hot and willing. He was psyching himself up to approaching one of them – it had been a while since he had a woman in his bed and he was feeling it.

Barry then noticed the woman who sat two seats down. The bartender came over. Her voice was exotic as she ordered a whiskey. After it was delivered, he screwed his courage and said, "What's a pretty lady like you sitting alone at the bar instead of dancing?"

The woman looked over at him and she seemed friendly enough. "I am not used to these types of places. My girlfriends told me that this is where I should go but I do not know what to do."

Curious, he asked, "Why did they tell you to come here? What are you trying to do?"

She paused and then gathered herself. "I am looking for a man to spend the night with. I don't want to start a relationship – I just want one night of fun."

Barry instincts were screaming at him to go for it. The woman was a total babe and was exactly what he was looking for. With his minimal social skills he got her in the car and was on the way to his apartment. Inside, he was yelling in joy as he knew he'd get laid tonight. But the girl, Lyta, was a bit skittish, so he tried to remain smooth.

As they went into his apartment he said, "Would you like a drink?"

Looking nervous, Lyta accepted. She also guzzled the drink before asking for another.

Barry, who had been looking forward to bedding this beauty, really looked at her. Finally, he had to ask, "Why are you looking for sex anyway? You're beautiful enough that I would think that it would be very easy to find someone. But you don't actually look like you really want it."

Lyta sighed. "Honestly? I'm a virgin." Barry blinked. "I am the only one among my friends and they were kind of making fun of me. I finally decided I'd do it just once so they would back off."

Barry sighed. He knew he was going to regret it, but … "Then you should go home. Losing your virginity should be when you feel ready. Don't let peer pressure push you where you aren't ready to go." He smiled self-depreciatingly. "Besides, I don't know if I could break a girl's maidenhood and still make it good for her."

Lyta at first looked shocked, but then said, "Actually that broke a while ago – bike riding accident. I told you I was going to have sex with you and I'll do it. You don't have to worry about a little blood."

Barry shook his head again. "Still, it's not right." With a kind smile he said, "You really need to call a cab and go home. Don't throw away your chance for your first time to be special. Do you have enough? I'll pay for it."

Lyta took a long look at him and finally said, "I have enough." She stood up and nervously walked up to him. She leaned in and kissed his cheek – it was feather light. She then pulled back. "You're a good man, Barry Waters." Lyta quickly left the apartment.

Barry looked at the door a long time, fighting against the urge to call her back. However, he did nothing. Finally, he went to the phone and called a friend. "Hey, Angela. Want to come over and see a movie?" Angela was a long time friend and was always willing to listen to his troubles.

Barry cleaned up and set up a video.

* * *

Hippolyta and Harry were standing in Barry's apartment, invisible, unhearable, and unsmellable. "I cannot believe he just sent me away. I know how he was feeling – I could feel his beastly urges. I do not understand."

"Every man feels those things. Men are, at least in more recent times, taught to control themselves and to act morally. Even though sex without marriage is strictly speaking against the religious values of most people, it is considered acceptable and even normal. But that does not mean that people are not taught morals."

Hippolyta asked. "And you did not interfere at all?"

"Nope. That was all him."

She contemplated the somewhat saddened man.

Soon, a woman arrived. She was not, perhaps, as attractive as many that Hippolyta had seen in the place where women and men were congregating, and definitely not as attractive as herself, but she wasn't ugly. Hippolyta would describe her as a bit better than plain.

"Hey Barry. I thought you were going to go out and pick up chicks?" Angela asked with a smile after she was invited in.

Barry sighed. "I was. I did. I found a hot blonde who was looking for one night of uncomplicated sex. I brought her home. And then convinced her to leave."

Angela looked at her friend confused. "Why?"

Barry gave a small smile. "She was only doing it because her girlfriends told her she was weird because she hadn't had sex. She wasn't really ready. I remember you telling me about you losing your virginity to that idiot in high school. A girl's first time should be special – I had to let her go."

Angela looked at her long time friend and secret crush. "You didn't have to send her away – it wasn't like she wasn't asking for it."

"Wrong is wrong, Angie. Horny I may be – but I won't force a girl who really doesn't want it – no matter what she is saying out of her mouth."

Harry, in the background, sent a little nudge. He had read her mind and knew that she wanted him. He also wanted her. But neither had the courage to do anything about it. He told Hippolyta, who agreed with his action. Both continued to watch.

"So now you're sitting at home still horny."

Barry gave a rueful chuckle. "If it gets to bad, I still have Rosie and her five friends."

Angela shook her head. Taking a deep breath she said, "How about a different friend?"

Barry looked at Angela in a little surprise. "What do you mean?"

Angela stood and said after a pause, "Damn it, Barry! Have you ever thought that maybe I could help you with the problem?"

Barry looked at his long-time friend with wide eyes. Finally he whispered out, "Dreamed about it. But never had the balls to ask."

Angela was surprised herself and then her face transformed with a large smile. "Then get your ass over here and give me a kiss. I'm tired of waiting."

It was awkward and it was messy but Barry and Angela moved together in the dance as old as mankind with true joy and tenderness between them.

Hippolyta and Harry had withdrawn after seeing the initial coming together. "I still find it so hard to believe. I could feel his base desires. But still he refused to force her – he insisted on ensuring her pleasure before his own!"

"Yes. I noticed. I approved. It is what I would do in the same situation."

Hippolyta considered everything she had seen and heard. While she was shown the true base nature of one man, more of the men she had observed were not like that. Equality between the genders and virtue were championed by these men.

Finally she said, "What of a man of power? What of a man who has rule or who has some other power by which they could enforce their will? What of one of these?"

Harry considered that. "Give me a moment."

Closing his eyes, Harry searched for such a circumstance as Hippolyta stated. It was soon when he found one such universe. "Very well. Would you say that I have power?"

Hippolyta nodded curtly. The power of the being that had brought her along was obvious. "At one time I, like many Gods, was mortal. And in many worlds, time runs parallel. Different worlds, different decisions, but similar structures. I found one such world where a fifteen-year old version – almost sixteen – faces a crisis dealing with the base nature of man. He has been cursed by his enemies so that all inhibition is vanished. He must give in to his most base urges – or die. Would this be a sufficient test?"

"And you were powerful at this age?" she asked.

"I – as most of the different version of myself are – was considered the most powerful wizard of my age in the world and was prophecized to have the comparable power to the greatest Dark wizard in the history of my people. My society literally lived or died based upon my own choices. One enemy attempts to assist this Dark wizard by cursing him when he was in a place he thought protected. It is the moment of choice for that wizard and for the world he lives in. Give in and possibly live or refuse and face madness and death."

Hippolyta nodded. "It is a sufficient test."

With perfect seriousness Harry said, "If I show you this, you must stand and watch and witness until the curse runs its course or he dies. You will know of the pain he lives. This I demand in payment for your doubt."

Hippolyta nodded in agreement. "I am stronger than any man."

Harry almost felt pity for her.

* * *

Hippolyta and Harry Potter, Traveler, watched as the Harry Potter of this world suffered in grief for his Godfather's loss. They watched as mental torture was heaped upon this boy from his enemies and those in charge either did nothing or contributed to it.

And finally, they watched as this boy was cursed by something called the "Rapist's Curse." It was a curse so Dark as to cause anyone who suffered it madness unto death until they raped anyone and anything.

It was, according to what they heard, a death sentence.

"Watch and listen and see how this mere man fares. I told you that you must witness until it is over. You will witness." The Traveler's tone was implacable.

They witnessed as the base nature of House Slytherin was explained in this world. In this world, there was no redeeming Snape. Rape was the order of the day and the house had long succumbed. The females suffered – even as young as eleven.

Hippolyta was enraged as she observed this world and the men of Slytherin in particular.

She watched as this young man's loyal friend searched for a cure even as she learned of the abominations. All of the world's hopes and dreams, from what she could see, were bound up in the life of this boy and this one would see him cured or she would die trying.

They watched as this handmaiden, Hermione, came up with a desperate plan. She would pay for the boy's cure with her life if need be but she deemed the price worth it. She watched as her two fellow females demanded they be included.

And then the Traveler allowed Hippolyta to experience what Harry was feeling.

Harry looked at Hippolyta, "Let us see how Harry's mind fares. I warn you, I shall be immobilizing you as I allow you to feel what he feels." Suddenly, they were in a hidden room with the teen. It was obvious he already suffered. As he said, the Traveler impobilized Hippolyta and allowed her to experience what Harry was experiencing.

Finally, he cut the connection. Hippolyta cried out, "He is lost! He must be killed! No one will be safe! I could feel the power building within him. His mind will fall and all around him will suffer."

The Traveler was implacable. "We will watch and not interfere."

And Hippolyta watched as these three young girls took potions and performed spells to help keep their strength as the base nature unleashed was indulged again and again. She felt the pain and the lust and the agony and the joy.

And finally, she watched as these three handmaidens succeeded in overcoming the curse by their sheer force of will and for the love of this one boy.

In that moment, she was made humble. She was allowed to feel the boy's emotions as the night continued. How he still, even freely offered, railed against even the idea of misusing the females. This one was made of adamantine.

She knew that no one of her people would have fared so well or proven so strong in the face of such magic.

She watched as the God who brought her performed a healing on the sleeping teenagers. They would still suffer from what they had done, but the worst of it was gone and they would heal stronger than they had started as.

Finally she was withdrawn and the two stood away from the castle.

"Why did you allow it? You had the power to stop it! You had to power to change it!" Hippolyta raged against the Traveler.

Harry looked at her with ancient eyes. "Yes. I have such power. But this world is at the brink of damnation. It's only hope is that boy who just suffered that terrible curse. The healing and the curse and the choices of those involved were a crucible. If this world is to be saved than only by the bonds and strengths forged in that room and in that time - only this hope of salvation will allow it come to be. If I interfered, they would never have learned the strength of will that will be required to overcome their enemies and to destroy the abominations that live. I am a God of Free Will. I gave strength toward those who championed my cause but otherwise did not interfere. It was not my place.

"Have no doubt – I am as proud of those four as any whom I have ever seen or dealt with. They have overcome much. And they will have more challenges to defeat – but the worst is over."

Hippolyta nodded. "Is there nothing we can do for them?"

Harry considered the struggle that he could see in the future for these. "I can give them strength – and perhaps give some of my Divine magic to assist … when the time is right." With that Harry _Cast_. And in that moment a future even was set – Harry would achieve his animagus form at _the_ most convenient time.

* * *

The two returned to Themyscira. The tableau was exactly as they had left. The Warriors were waiting and the man was frozen. Casually, Harry gave the Amazons the ability to understand and speak any language.

"So, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, what will you do now? I will unfreeze the man. He shall not remember my voice. But act as you see proper."

As he was being held, he didn't see whom had spoken, but he was praying that it presaged an improved situation. "Hold," he heard in a woman's voice and suddenly it was the same voice that had stopped the women from beheading him in his mind.

"What is your purpose upon my island where it is Death for a man to walk?" the woman asked with heavily accented English.

"Great Lady, I was shipwrecked. My ship was lost against those who would enslave the Africans and profit from their misery. We fought a battle but suffered too much damage. I came here only by happenstance."

He was allowed to look up. "For over two thousand years, it has been the law that no man may walk here unless he suffered Death. I am considering Mercy." The woman took on a cruel look. "My daughter, there, is Diana. It is time for her to get a child to continue the royal line. I will be merciful and allow you to leave – alive – if you first get a child on her."

Warrick Buller looked. The Warrior queen pointed to a girl who appeared to him to be young and innocent … and scared. She reminded him of his sister. "Is this what she wants?"

The Warrior Queen sneered. "I am Queen. It does not matter. My word is law!"

Warrick looked once more and the girl was even more terrified. Gathering all the grace he could muster from his noble blood, he stood tall and confronted this barbarian Queen. "No."

"No?" she asked. "If you refuse you will die!"

"Then I die." All watched as his demeanour took on a note of certainty and purpose. "I will not force any girl to receive my attentions, for your purposes or any other, if I have any choice. If my life is the price to retain this one's innocence, then let me pay it! I will _not_ do this evil thing." And then he bowed his head, allowing free access to his neck.

And suddenly the entire feel of this gathering changed. Suddenly the Warrior Queen cried out to her Goddesses. And even looking at the ground, he could see the appearance of another woman.

"Queen Hippolyta. You call for me and my sisters. What need do you have of us?"

The Amazons all knelt before the Goddess Artemis. "Great Lady! I have need of your wisdom!"

"Ask."

"This one," she pointed toward the man who even now was waiting for the killing blow, "was washed up here when his ship was destroyed fighting slavers. I tested him. At first I would have killed him out of hand because he is man and man is evil. But I have learned that there are good men. This is a good man. Even at the chance that he would live, he refused to enforce his base lust on my daughter because it was not right that any woman be forced. I would not kill one that can teach other men what we champion. But he did come to this land, even unwittingly, and the law says: Death. I need your wisdom."

Artemis considered the man, sensing his very soul. Her handmaiden was right – this was a good man. She turned. "What do you ask?"

"I ask for permission to show Mercy. I would ask the visiting God Marek Ilumian, who took me and showed me that there are good men, to place him where his fellows can save him, his memory of our island removed."

Artemis said, "Look into my eyes, Hippolyta and let me see what you have learned."

And with that, Artemis watched the memories of what the Amazon Queen had seen and experienced. And when it was done she withdrew and nodded. "It was a lesson that, perhaps, I should have arranged myself. But it is done and done well. I give my approval for your willingness to learn and to become better. You are Queen – your word is law here. If you wish to show Mercy – that is your right. I give my blessing to you to act as you see fit."

Hippolyta bowed before her Goddess and said, "My thanks, Great Lady." She turned. "Marek Ilumian? Will you do as I request? Send this man back to his people, his memory of us lost?"

"I will leave the briefest knowledge that there is an Island of Warrior Women and to go there is to court Death because no man may touch his foot upon the soil. Is that acceptable?"

Hippolyta nodded. "It is."

With that Marek moved his broom next to the man and the two disappeared.

* * *

The lookout called out, "Captain! 5 Degrees to port! I see a man upon some wreckage!"

The Captain of Her Royal Majesties Warship turned the boat and ordered the jolly boat off the side. Perhaps this was one of the sailors lost in that fight against the slavers.

* * *

Harry returned to the island, still riding his broom. "It is done. He will be saved and live."

Hippolyta bowed briefly. "My thanks, visitor, for your assistance and for the lesson. Perhaps it is best that we now learn new things as the world changes."

Harry smiled. "I hope that you live forward in peace and prosperity."

Artemis, who was witnessing said, "Perhaps you desire a reward from us for assisting our children? Perhaps it is time for me to let go my virgin status."

Harry looked at her and chuckled. "No. You do not truly desire it and I will not fail in the test that so many mortal men just passed in your handmaiden's sight. It would be a poor reflection of my nature."

Artemis smiled. "Should you even need assistance I or my sisters can provide, just ask."

Harry bowed as much as he could and then quickly flew off. He disappeared upon his broom in a flash of blue light, phoenix song in his wake. It's tone was of contentment.


End file.
